The Circus
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: Well this is going to be about four chapters, about Cammie going to the circus where she just happens to meet the one and only Zach. Will she ever see him again? I hope you enjoy it! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER!
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to The Circus

**This is just a little idea for a one-shot I came up with while I was laying in bed so please enjoy!**

Cammie POV

"Hey Cammie," my dad said as he walked into my room I was coloring a picture and I looked up at him.  
"Hello Daddy," I said casually and looked back at my picture as if he hadn't just come back from an important mission. He didn't know I knew that but I just because I was eight didn't mean I was stupid.  
"Hey I thought we would sneak out and go to the circus," Dad whispered in my ear.  
"The circus? I'm told old for the circus," I told him but inside I wanted to go really bad.  
"Thats funny cause I'm not," dad said dmiling and taking my blanket off my bed. "Guess I'll just have to kidnap you," he sighed. He grabbed me and wrapped me up in a blanket. I felt im carrying me in his arms as I wriggled in protest. Then I felt daddy stop in his tracks.  
"Whats going on here," Mommy said and dad slowly turned around and I felt him hide me behind his back.  
"Nothing," he said as I started to kick and thrash around again.  
"Daddy's kidnapping me," I shrieked/giggled as I finally rolled out of his arms.  
"Oh no my position has been compromised! Time for plan B," daddy exclaimed as I ran behind mom. Dad ran after me and grabbed me.  
"Let go of my daughter you fiend," my mommy giggled. I tried to escape but daddy wasn't underestimating me again.  
"Never!" Daddy exclaimed and ran out the door. He put me in the car and fastened my seatbelt and closed the car door then he got in, put on his seatbelt, and began to drive.  
"No fair," I pouted as we pulled into the parking lot but inside I was bustling with excitment bit a good spy always keeps up their cover and I was going to be a great spy when I grew up! It was my life goal.  
"Now Cammie you are going to love this trip to the circus or else," My daddy said moving his index finger across his neck.  
"Ok, ok," I said in mock surrender. Lets just say I was a smart eight year old. As we walked into the giant circus area I felt daddy put a tracker on me and a bug. Oh daddy I am smarting then you think as we walked in I felt the giant masses of people pressing against us. It was time for my big escape. Now I had done this before but not in such a big crowd I looked up at my dad and grinned I slipped a note into his pocket that said:  
I escaped! Haha meet you at our seats in an hour!  
-Cammie your little eight year old Chameleon  
He didn't even notice my brush pass. His gripped loosened slightly on my hand and I took my chance. I dashed through the crowds giggling like crazy. I ran through the people and then I feel right onto someone. A little boy who had emerald green eyes and dark brown hair.  
"I'm so sory I wasn't watching where I was going," I said as I stood up and helped him back up. He smirked at me.  
"No problem I'm John," he said holding a hand out to me. He was smart like me I could tell, he was wearing a black hot wheels t-shirt and some jeans while I was wearing a Flutter Shy t-shirt and some jeans. He was lying and I could tell he wanted to be a spy when he grew up too. A real spy not some James Bonde spy he wanted to be like me and he was a good liar.  
"If your John then I'm Lilly," I told him taking his hand and smiling big. He laughed as we dropped our hands back to our sides.  
"So Lilly what brings you here to the circus," he asked as we started walking through the big masses off people.  
"Oh well my dad wanted me to come with him so he kidnapped me and I have just made my grand escape. What about you John what brings you here?" I asked him in midst of my giggles.  
"Oh well my mom wanted to come here to take care of some buisness she kills people for a living as if I don't realize that she's evil," he scoffed, "your lucky your dad is one of the good guys I'm sure."  
"Yay well we are eight we aren't even supposed to know this stuff," I said to the boy and we sat down on a bench.  
"Guess we are smarter then our parents think," the boy said smirking.  
"Guess so and umm daddy no more snooping in our conversation," I said smashing the bug between my little fingers. the boy laughed.  
"He has a tracker on me too," I told the boy as we laughed. I pointed to where the tracker was and Zach's smirk got big. He grabbed the tracker and walked over to a little girl about our age. He swiftly slipped it into her pocket and came back to me.  
"We should move I think I found daddy," he said pointing towards my dad.  
"This way," I said and pulled him off down a hall. I ran my hands along the side of the hall until I found what I was looking for. I pushed and a doorway swung open. I pulled the boy in and closed the door.  
"Nice," the boy said leaning agaisnt the wall. I smiled proudly and then came up with an awesome idea.  
"Want to trick my dad?" I asked him excitement over coming my voice.  
"Whatcha got in mind?" the boy said. I reached into my little Hello Kitty purse and pulled out two sets of eye color changing contacts and some easy to wash out hair dye that I had found in my parents closet. The boys eyes widened and his smirk got huge. We put on the contacts and sprayed our hair. Our eyes were now both brown and our hair was blonde.  
"Lets do this," I said and we stepped out of the passage way. We dusted off our clothes and raided bags for new clothes. I was now in a Hello Kitty t-shirt and the boy was wearing a Bob the Builder shirt. We both walked around casually till we spotted my dad.  
"Operative spotted," I said and the boy noticed my dad.  
"Time to start the mission," he said.  
"Mission lost children," I whispered to his ears and then fake tears started to roll down my face. I saw that he had started to fake cry too.  
"Mommy!" I called out in a fake voice and pulled the boy toward my dad.  
"Daddy!" He called in a fake voice too. We were crying and running around like crazy.  
"Mommy!"  
"Daddy!"  
"Daddy!"  
"Mommy!" We cried and ran around till we bumped into my dad.  
"Have you seen our parents," the boy asked tears running down his cheeks.  
"Bubba and I can't find our parents!" I sobbed and hugged the boy. We both cried again practically screaming.  
"Shh shhh," my daddy said and he picked us up. "I'll help you find your parents." He carried us around till we decided we'd had enough.  
"Them thats them!" I shrieked pointing towards the bathrooms.  
"Mommy just went into the bathroom!" the boy yelled along with me. We jumped off my dad and ran to the bathrooms. As soon as we got in there we changed and washed out the hair dye. We strolled out laughing at our superiousity. We walked towards where my dad and I had seats.  
"My seat is Row 41 and I seat in seat C," I told the boy looking at the ticket I had taken from my daddy.  
"My seat is Row 41 too! And I am seat B!" He exclaimed, "Oh yeah Zach," he said telling me his real name.  
"Cammie," I replied and we ran to our seats. My dad was already at our seats.  
"Cammie! Where have you been!" My dad exclaimed as we sat in our designated seats.  
"Bubba and I lost our parents but we found them by the bathrooms," I told him in my make fake voice and show'd him the inside of my purse. His eyes nearly fell out of his head. The rest of the trip Zach, Dad, Zach's mom, and I laughed and ate cotton candy until we got seperated in a crowd. Some lady bumped into dad and dropped a napkin with names on it then dissapeared. Then I ran into Zach again.  
"Where's your mom?" I asked and then Zach, Dad, and I heard a gun shot.  
"You don't think-" I started but Zach was nodding his head and giving me a look like don'tsayityoucouldgetindeepthatway. So I just let it be.  
"We need to get going Cammie," my dad said urgently.  
"Bye Zach see you again?" I asked as dad pulled me away.  
"We are both going to have the same proffessian what are the chances of us not?" Zach said knowingly and smirked. I waved goodbye and then the crowd swallowed Zach and I couldn't see him anymore but I didn't worry. I knew he was right I would see him again. Somewhere deep inside me I felt like no matter what hapened Zach and I would have a big future together. So I just decided to let the future unfold as my mother put it. We were both going to be spies anyways if we didn't just meet we would hunt each other down. When I am older only though. If I don't see him again by the time I turn sixteen I would go and find him. I made it a solem promise. I will see you in atleast eight years time Zach I promise.

**Hope you enjoyed that little one-shot all though if you feel like I didn't finish it then review and tell me if enough people say that it didn't feel complete then I will make it like a short story or something like that. Well hope you enjoyed and plzzz review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Capsule

**Well, I have been convinced to make this a short-story! Thankyou:**  
**Bruised tulips**  
**GymGirl904**  
**abusehorsecrazyzammie**  
**JAMBERLOVERFOREVER **  
**For reviewing! I loved your reviews!**

~Months later~

"This is where your dorm will be Cammie," my mommy said opening a door and showing two girls that were running around in the room excitedly.  
"Omg are you our other roomate right!? Its great to see you I am Bex and this is Liz and we are sooo excited to see you!" A girl who was apparently was Bex. Liz just smiled at me.  
"I will pick you up in an hour Cammie," my mommy said and walked out the door.  
"Soo whatcha doing?" I asked and they smiled at each other and Liz ran under the bed and pulled out a time capsule.  
"Have anything you want to save for future self in that backpac of yours?" Liz asked me.  
"Yea actually I do!" I exclaimed and rummaged through my backpack. I pulled out a picture of Zach and I at the circus and a necklace that I had bought at the circus while with Zach. He had actually told me I should get it. It had a picture of Zach and I in it.  
"This stuff I don't ever want to forget about Zach, we should set it for eight years. I made a promise to myself that I would find Zach in eight years," I told them.  
"Aww that is really sweet," Liz said as Bex gasped.  
"Do you like him?" Bex asked.  
"Well, yea we are friends," I said and Bex shook her head.  
"No no silly, Do you like like him?" She asked.  
"No we are just friends," I said but I felt my cheeks get warm. So I put my stuff into the time capsule and they put their stuff in it too. We closed the time capsule and I put in the date of the first day of school for eight years later and we hid the time capsule back under the bed and continued to have fun and play around in our room.

~Eight years later~

"CAMMIE!" Liz exclaimed jumping on me as I walked through the door of my dorm room.  
"Hey Liz", I exclaimed laughing as we got up and dusted ourselves off.  
"Well, no hello for us?" Bex complained and Liz and I looked up to see Bex and Macey standing in the door way. After alot of shrieking and alot of hugging we all finally calmed down and unpacked.  
"Cammie?" Macey asked me. Liz, Macey, and Bex were looking at the time capsule that we kept under a bed. It was open.  
"Cammie what date did you put on the time capsule?" They asked. I looked at them trying to remember what date I had put in it. We had all meet eight years ago at the school. We had found out where are dorm was and put together a time capsule that would only open on a certain date.  
"I can't remember, for some reason its sort of blank," I told them. I walked over to them and looked at the time capsule.  
"Time Capsule?" Macey asked and then I realized she hadn't been there.  
"Something we did when we were eight, oh I remember! We set it for this time of day!" I exclaimed and Liz and Bex gasped.  
"Well, I guess we should look in it," Bex said collasping on the floor. We all sat down next to her and dumped out the capsule. Liz and Bex had some pictures of themselves as young kids but I had two things that I didn't remember. A picture with a boy and I and a locket. I picked up the locket and the picture and looked at them. I took in the dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. We were both smiling and we were at the circus the circus? Omg Zach! I gasped loudly and everyone in the room looked at me and then my picture.  
"Who is that?" Macey asked looking at the picture.  
"It's Zach! _Ohmigosh Cammie_ its been eight years since you saw Zach at the circus!" Bex and Liz exclaimed together.  
"Zach?" Macey asked so I explained everything to her.  
"Awwww" Everyone said as I finished my story.  
"So should I hack CIA or what?" Liz asked grabbing her laptop. I grabbed my necklace and put it on then opened the locket to see a picture of smirking picture of Zach on one side and the smiling picture of me on the other side.  
"Zach has a key chain just like this locket," I whispered out loud. Bex, Liz, and Macey smiled with secret happiness.  
"What?" I asked but before I could answer the intercom came on.  
"Pop Quiz meet me outside in the courtyard in ten minutes be in normal clothes," Mr. Solomons voice said over the intercom. We all looked at each other and Macey jumped to her feet. She ran into her closet and changed clothes. I changed into some jeans and a green sweatshirt. Ever since the circus I had been in love with the color emerald green. I let my locket dangle in front of my sweatshirt. Macey was to busy putting make-up on all of us to notice what we were wearing. We ran downstairs to the courtyard and saw Mr. Solomon standing by a helicopter ushering girls in. We got in and Mr. Solomon told us all that we had to meet him at the Cheetah Hunt ride by 6 in the afternoon. When we finally got to our destination I realized that we were in Busch Gardens.  
"Don't get caught," Mr. Solomon said through our comm units as Bex and I got into the actual park. I shrugged off the advice and pulled Bex into a bathroom.  
"So whats our disguise?" Bex asked me.  
"Well I am blonde with brown eyes," I said and changed into a hello kitty shirt. It reminded me of Zach and the circus. Bex only changed her clothes and eye color and we walked out of the bathroom and towards the cheetahs and alligators.  
"Well, what are you thinking about?" Bex asked me snapping me out of my trance.  
"Oh nothing," I told her but she smiled knowingly.  
"Aww your thinking about Zach," Bex said causing me to blush. Oh she read me like an open book.

Zach POV

It had been eight years since the circus. Eight years since I had last seen Cammie and I had a bad feeling that I might never see Cammie again. My school, Blackthorne, had sent us all on a big field trip to Busch Gardens, we had to figure out who else had been sent there on a mission. It was going to be hard but I was pretty sure I could do it. I fingered my key chain that had a smiling picture of Cammie and a smirking picture of me. I opened it and looked at Cammie.  
"Dude you need to concentrate," Grant told me bringing me back to reality.  
"Sorry its just... well you know," I said slipping my keychain into my pocket. We walked around in our disguises. I had blonde hair and brown eyes with a bob the builder t-shirt. I knew it was kind of childish but it reminded me of when I had been at the circus with Cammie. We walked around looking for someone who might be here on a mission but so I far I hadn't seen anyone. Then Grant wandered off and I saw someone who looked like they were running from something. It seemed very suspicious so I chased after them.

Cammie POV

I was walking through the park when Bex randomly took off.  
"Omg look Cammie! Its almost time for the Ice-Ploration show we are going to be late!" She exclaimed running off. I sighed and started running after her. I didn't lose her until something interesting happened. I collided into someone. We fell to the ground.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was running after my friend and I wasn't looking where I was going," I said helping the boy up. "I'm Lilly," I said as he dusted himself off all I had seen was his blonde hair because he was looking at his feet.  
"I'm John," he said that had been Zach's fake name.  
"Thats funny when I was eight I met someone named John," I said and he chuckled still looking down.  
"I met someone named Lilly when I was eight," he said laughing and finally looking up at me. We both gasped as we looked into each others eyes. My hand shot to my locket and his hand went straight to his pocket.  
"Zach?" I gasped in disbelief.  
"Cammie," he asked also in disbelief.

**Well thats chapter two I guess. I hope you liked it and I hope that was a cute little chapter. You know young love!**


	3. Chapter 3: A More Official Meeting

**Here is chapter 3. I don't really know what I am going to do with this story yet. I don't plan on making this a very long story but you never know, I might change my mind. Anywhos I got this chapter reading and I hope you really like this chapter! Its really wrong! I hope this chapter isn't bad. Please don't hate it.**  
**Grant- Don't post it if you think its stupid**  
**Me- I have to post something!**  
**Grant- No you don't you have to do anything**  
**Me- Well I thought of completely dismissing the story or deleting it or getting rid of chapter 2 but I didn't want to put anyone down who might be waiting for this story**  
**Grant- Aww how noble *cough cough* sarcasm *cough cough***  
**Me- Just say the disclaimer**  
**Grant- HeartZammieForever doesn't own the Gallagher Girl series or characters**  
**Me- Oki know on to the story**  
**Grant- About time**

Zach POV

I was the first to recover from the surprise.  
"Oh sorry its just you look like someone I know," I said apolegetically. She smiled and nodded.  
"Yea you look like someone I met at the circus," she said smiling at the memory and then I heard her whisper ," I have to find him." She was looking for the person she had met.  
"Well, I've really got to go," I told her. She nodded and waved goodbye and thats when I realized that my contact was slipping out. So I turned and ran off to find Grant, Jonas, and our new roommate Preston. Yes, Preston Winters. I finally found them in the Sultan's Sweets store.  
"Hey guys," I said and got some fudge. We spent about an hour just walking around the park looking for anyone suspicuos.  
"You know the Ice-Ploration show starts soon," I said and they looked at me weird.  
"Whats so cool about that?" Grant asked me and I smirked.  
"I hope you all know how to ice skate," I told them dragging them to the bathroom. I washed the blonde hair dye out of my hair and took the contacts out of my eyes. They also took of their disguises and I let them into the backstage of Ice Ploration. A man stopped us as we headed for the dressing room.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked and I smirked.  
"I am playing the boy in the show and these guys here are going to be monkeys the usual actors are getting a break," I explained and he nodded me in. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

Cammie POV

"Cammie! Let's watch the exploration show again!" Bex wailed as we looked at the alligators. We had both taken off our disguises and that took about twenty minutes to get the hair dye out completely.  
"Bex we just watched the last show!" I exclaimed looking at my friend.  
"Pleaseee," she begged putting on a pouty face. I finally gave in.  
"Fine fine on more time," I agreed and she dragged me to the show. We sat in the back of the row on the farthest left side. Then the show started. The screen went up and it show'd the main character boy sitting there and playing on his computer and video chatting with his friend but something was off. He seemed different then he had before.  
"Is it just me or is the actor different?" I asked Bex and she nodded.  
"Maybe they just randomly change," she said and I nodded she was probably right but it was weird the boys hair looked like he had just washed blonde hair dye out of his hair. Then the boy moved to the bed and started packing his bed and I barely stiffled a gasp.  
"_OhmigoshthatsZach!_" Bex whispered in excitement.  
"Omg you are... I think he is one of them when we were eight we talked about what profession we wanted to be and he wanted to be the same profession as me and we were both really good at it," I explained quietly.  
"Well, it can't just be him there are probably more with him," Bex whispered back. I nodded and by the end of the show, we decided that three of the monkeys had to be Zach's friends.  
"We need proof," I said and then we remembered that we could talk to some of the actors after the show.  
"I've always wanted to meet an actor/ice skater," I joked and we stood up to go talk to them. We saw Zach invountarily being pushed up to where I the other actors were. We ran to the actors and put on a fake smile thing.  
"_Ohmigoshyouallwereamazing!_" I exclaimed running up to Zach and the butterfly girl actor next to her. I could fell Zach looking at me weird like he recognized me. He probably did but I wasn't going to act anything like eight year old Cammie. I was a spy.  
"Aww thanks," the butterfly lady said.  
"Well, its so true!" Bex exclaimed.  
"Yes I mean how could you possibly do all those cool ice skating tricks and you were smiling the whole time and I mean come on who else could possibly do that you must be able to dance and-" I started talking really fast.  
"Oh Kelly come on aren't you going to compliment the boy too," Bex said and I looked down at my feet and pretended to be really shy.  
"Erm yeah... your umm..." I said pretending to stutter.  
"What is he.." Bex pried I pretended to glare angrily at her and then looked back at Zach and saw his curious eyes on me and then I pretended t go back in shy mode.  
"Ermm your cute," I squeaked so quiet no one could hear me.  
"What?" Bex said.  
"Your cute."  
"Louder."  
"Your cute!" I screamed and then widened my eyes and pretended to be horrified. I turned and called over my shoulder, "got to go!" and ran out the door.

Zach POV

"Your cute!" The girl screamed and then looked horrified at what she had said. "Got to go!" She called and ran out the door. This girl couldn't have been Cammie, right? I mean I hadn't seen Cammie in eight years I was just imaging her. The girl looked after her friend then laughed.  
"Aww, she gets so shy around boys that she thinks are cute," the girl chuckled. Then she looked at me. The butterfly actor lady and a lot of other people had left the room.  
"Sooo what do you think about her?" She asked me eagerness in her voice.  
"Ermm well she reminds me of a girl I used to know," I answered her warily.  
"Ohh who?" She asked eagerly. So for some odd reason I told her everything about Cammie and I at the circus I even showed her my keychain.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" She squealed happily, "Its like love at first sight!"  
"Well, I haven't seen her since its weird I keep thinking I am seeing her, first I saw this blonde girl with brown eyes who said her name was Lilly, it reminded me of Cammie in disguise and then your friend she reminds me soo much of Cammie and I just miss having a friend like her. That day at the circus it was the best day of my life and I don't even know why," I said. I looked back at the girl and I saw the tear running down her cheek.  
"Omg that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" She exclaimed.  
"Umm Rebecca hey Rebecca, erm we should go because oh you know!" A voice muttered from the doorway it sounded like that girl from before that looked and sounded a lot like Cammie.  
"Ugh I was getting to know the boy that you like how about you come join us," she said.  
"You know that I'm not going to do that," she whined.  
"Oh well I plan on being here a while longer, my friend here was telling me about his old friend Cammie," she said.  
"Oh erm I'm Zach," I said.  
"I'm Kelly," the girl said stepping out of the shadows.  
"I'm Rebecca obviously," Rebecca said.  
"Sooo, who's Cammie?" Kelly asked me walking up.  
"Tell the story again!" Rebecca exclaimed.  
"Ok, ok," I said and told Kelly the story.  
"After eight years you still miss Cammie?" Kelly whispered with disbelief. I nodded. She looked like she couldn't hold something in for much longer.  
"Rebecca we have to go now! We have to meet my mom remember?" She exclaimed jumping up and pulling Rebecca away.  
"See ya later Zach!" Rebecca called. I gave a small wave. Dang girls are weird.

Cammie POV

I dragged Bex out of the Ice-Ploration place as fast as I could. It was all I could do to keep myself from hugging Zach and telling him who I really was.  
"What was that Cammie?" Bex asked me.  
"It was all I could do to keep myself from hugging Zach and telling him my real name! I miss him so much!" I exclaimed. Bex looked at me.  
"Well?" She finally asked.  
"Yes, they are all go to this school called Blackthorne and they are spies in training their names: Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Preston Winters."  
"Ok Cammie lets tell Mr. Solomon," Bex said.  
"Mr. Solomon," I said into my comm units.  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Preston Winters are in the Ice-Ploration show," I told him.  
"Good job Ms. Baxter and Ms. Morgan keep up the good work," he replied. Oh a compliment! That dosen't happen much. After we realized that the other spies were teenage boys it was much easier to recognize the spies. The Gallagher Girls ended up compromising the rest of them. Which means we won! They had just began to realize that we were teenage girls when we compromised the last of them.  
"Ok, even though the boys failed you all get to spend the rest of the day here," Mr. Solomon said through our comms.  
"Really?" I asked. Mr. Solomon dosen't usually do stuff like that.  
"Just enjoy yourselves," he said and I smiled.  
"We have to find Macey, and Liz! Then Zach!" Bex exclaimed then Macey came on over our comms.  
"Right behind you," we turned around to see Macey and Liz. "Good thing I brought my makeup," she said. After twenty agonizing minutes of de-disguising. In other words make sure that we look like we always do. Casual. Not uniform, not fancy, just casual. I even somehow convinced Macey to not do my makeup! Which translates to I'm Not Wearing Makeup! Haha!  
"Now lets find Zach," Liz said pulling up the Busch Gardens security camera system. We all took out our comms and looked at the video cameras.  
"They are watching the Ice-Ploration show leaving now," Liz said and we ran to the front of the Ice-Ploration show and watched people come out of the building. Oh yeah I am wearing a turquoise pull over hoodie with loose denim jeans, my hair lay loosely down past my shoulders and I wore a pair of torquoise and highlight yellow nike shoes. Macey was wearing a pink designer shirt, a black skirt that fell about three inches above her knees, with black and pink high heels, and her hair was slightly curled at the ends of her hair. Liz wore a pair of loose denim jeans, a pink plaid cowgirl shirt, pink cowgirl boots, and her hair was in pigtails under the cowgirl hat she was wearing. Bex was wearing a loose footing british t-shirt, short denim jean shorts and a pair of tennis shoes, her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and Bex and Macey were wearing light makeup. Then we finally saw the boys coming down the steps.  
"Hey Zach!" Bex called waving her arm. Zach looked at her, sighed, said something to his friends, and then came over to us.  
"Oh your Zach," Macey said and Zach looked at her with a bit of confusion.  
"Who are you all again?" He asked us.  
"Well, I'm Bex other wise known as Rebecca but call me that and you won't live to see tomorow, this is Macey, this is Liz, and I think you already know this girl," she said pointing to us all and then pushing me forward. As soon as Zach saw me he smirked. Except for some reason this time, unlike eight years ago, the smirk sent butterflies flying in my stomach and I was starting to think that he looked hot.  
"Cammie," I greeted smiling at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keychain that I remembered him getting at the circus. He looked at the keychain to me and back.  
"What? Don't you believe me bubba?" I joked and he smirked even more at me.  
"Its been way to long," he said giving me a hug. His friends Grant, Jonas, and Preston looked at him weird as we released.  
"Hey these are my friends Grant, Jonas, and Preston," Zach said. I smiled and shook all their hands.  
"I'm Cammie," I greeted and they all started smiling evilly.  
"Wait isn't that the name you moan in your sleep about this exact day every year annually," Jonas said as he struggled to keep from bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. Actually, we were all trying to keep from laughing except Zach who looked slightly embarrsed.  
"No," Zach lied. We all started laughing uncontrollably. Until Macey, finally stopped laughing.  
"Ok I want to eat and watch the dancing show at Desert Grill," Macey said.  
"I can always eat," Grant said.  
"Grant your a bottomless pitt," Jonas said and everyone laughed.  
"So Macey what are you doing here?" Preston asked Macey. Both their parents were really into political stuff so I wasn't surprised that they knew each other.  
"School field trip," Macey answered. Preston looked at her, generally confused.  
"Don't you go to school in Virginia?" He asked. Why does he care anyways, gee, he was born to be a spy.  
"Our school went all out, how about you what are you doing here?" Macey asked.  
"School trip," Preston answered.  
"All the way from Maine?" Macey asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
"You came all the way from Virginia," Preston retorted.  
"Touche... I guess," Macey said. We walked into the Desert Grill and got in line for food. I got a meatball sub and spaghetti. Bex got some spaghetti, Liz got a side of french fries, Jonas got some grapes, Zach got a meatball sub, and Grant got all of the above plus a plate of ribs. We sat down near the back of the place and watched the movie and ate. Once we finished we rode a bunch of roller coasters.  
"We have to ride Kumba!" Bex exclaimed excitedly. I groaned. I was done with roller coasters for the night.  
"I think I'll pass," I said, stopping in my tracks.  
"Ok fine, but you have to go to Jungala," Bex said and I smiled.  
"Ok Bex if you insist," I joked.  
"I think I'll pass too," Zach said tagging along with me as we walked the opposite way. When we got to Jungala we climbed up the little rope step things all the way up to the top.  
"I haven't seen you in forever Cammie! How are you? How are you really?" Zach asked me. I smiled.  
"I'm good, and getting better, how are you?" I asked and he smiled.  
"Great, what school you going to?" He asked me. I paused for a minute and then looked at Zach.  
"What school do you go to? Answer it first," I said, he smirked at this.  
"Fine, fine, I go to the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Boys," Zach replied he said the troubled young boys part alot quieter then the rest.  
"I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman," I said proudly Zach laughed and we then at the same time we both hit a revelation.  
"I've heard my mom say something about those schools being brother sister schools," we said at the exact same time.  
"So I'm guessing that we both are growing up to be just the people we want to be," Zach said smirking.

**Oki so I am going to try to capture the essence of 'Zach' better next chapter and sorry if I made any spelling mistakes and also sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been super busy. Eigth grade is a lot harder then I thought it would be. Well anyways enough about me. I hope you enjoyed and please, review!**


End file.
